Lovewrecked 2: Wave goodbye
by Harri B
Summary: Set after 1st movie. Jenny and Ryan have just started college and are in love but when Jason Masters turns up, could he wreck things for the couple? Jenny has to decided once and for all who her heart truly belongs to. Who will she choose? Read on.
1. Last day of freedom

**Disclaimer: Love Wrecked doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the films belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use. **

**A\N: This is my first Love Wrecked story, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter of chapter 2.**

My name is Jenny Taylor. I'm 18 years old and tomorrow I head for college with my best friend and boyfriend Ryan Howell. Me and Ryan have been friends since we were kids. We both went to St.Lucius to work this summer and hidden feelings were brought to the surface after me and my favourite singer Jason Masters got shipwrecked together.

Ryan was scared that he lost me but everything worked out right in the end. Alexis Manetti, another Jason Masters fan became Mrs Alexis Masters. At this precise moment, I heard Jason is trying to get his marriage annulled. Mom and Dad are cool and wacky as ever and me and Ryan? We're perfect and I love him with my whole heart.

"Hey sweetie," Mom greeted as I entered the kitchen

"Morning." I said smiling

Dad and Ryan walked in.

"Hi sweetheart." Dad greeted

"Hey dad, hi." I said to Ryan

"Hi." Ryan said kissing me

"So, what are you both up to today?" Mom asked

"We're going to the street festival and catch a film." I said

"We're having a barbeque later, you're invited Ryan."

"Thank you sir." Ryan said

"O.K. we're going now." I said grabbing Ryan's hand and leading him out of the kitchen

"Have fun honey!" Mom shouted

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Hello Jenny, remember me?"

**A\N: So who is it? ****I need reviews if you want the next chapter.**


	2. A surprise vistor

**Disclaimer: Love Wrecked doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Street Festival,_

Ryan and I walked into the street where the festival was being held.

Ryan had my arm in his as we made our way to the Hall of Mirrors.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Your being quite, quieter than usual," he commented, reaching out to touch my face.

"I'm fine, Scouts honour," I said crossing my fingers and flashing him a smile. "I love you, were going to be going to college with each other, life couldn't get any better."

"Alright," he replied, before pulling me into a slow romantic kiss.

_Later that afternoon,_

Ryan and I were sitting on a stall at the barbeque my parents were throwing for me.

"You both looking forward to leaving for college tomorrow?" Mom asked.

We both nodded with huge smiles on our faces.

"I'm glad, I just can't believe you're moving so far away," she sadly said.

"Mom, it's only the next state," I replied standing up.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you," she said pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too," I replied hugging her back.

_Later that night,_

I walked into the kitchen to make a drink, flicked on a light and was shocked by the person who was sitting there.

"Hello Jenny, remember me?" the person asked.

"How could I forget you, Jason Masters?" I snapped.

"Come on Jenny, don't be like that," he said throwing me a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Did you hear about me and Alexis getting divorced?" he asked.

"I heard," I said sighing. "Why are you here Jason?"

"Because I love you Jenny, not Alexis. Will you marry me?"

**A\N: I know it was short, but the story doesn't really begin until the next chapter! Here is a preview of chapter three.**

"Oh, if it isn't the boyfriend," Jason sarcastically said to Ryan.

"What do you want, Jason?" Ryan asked glaring at him.

"I love Jenny, so dump her," Jason snapped.

"Not a chance," Ryan said standing his ground.

"Fine, if you want a battle for Jenny's heart, I'll give you a battle and I will win," Jason said stalking off.

**A\N: So, Ryan and Jason are competing for Jenny's heart, will Jenny say yes to Jason's marriage proposal and how will the whole college thing go? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
